Simply Alice in Narnia
by MissLoveMeDo
Summary: Alice has known the Pevensie's since forever, but when her parents died, the Pevensies were there for her. Prince Caspian Movie. Story is better than Summary, believe me, it is. ALL CHAPTERS IN ONE THINGY!


Prince Caspian

I was walking through the train station with Edmund, on our way to school, when all of a sudden I heard a loud tumult coming from the inside. We ran in, hearing, "FIGHT, FIGHT!" I was afraid Peter was at it again. When the boys who were fighting came into view I felt a cold rush fall over me. Peter _was _at it again. Edmund ran in to help only to hear Lucy and I call his name. He immediately started beating up the other boys who were hurting peter, I flinched at all the yelling. I wished I could've done something. In Narnia, I was master _swordswoman._ Then all of us heard loud whistles and shouts. Lucy, Susan and I stepped away while they stopped the fight. Peter and Edmund walked away over to us.

We all sat on a bench, Edmund next to me, Peter next to Ed, Lucy next to Peter, and Susan next to Lucy. Ed and Peter didn't look so happy. I started to twine my fingers with Ed's, "Your welcome." Ed said To Peter. I rolled my eyes when Peter said, "I had it sorted." He always says that.

"What was it this time?" Susan said as he rose from the bench.

"He bumped me." Peter said

"SO you hit him!" Lucy said.

"No. After he bumped me, he tried to make _me _apologize."

"Is it that hard to walk away?" Susan said with her usual bossy tone.

"Why should I, don't you ever get tired of being treated like kids?"

"We are kids." Edmund and I said together at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.

"I wasn't always. It's been a year, how long does he expect us to wait?" Peter asked. He was talking about Narnia. I smiled at the thought of Narnia.

"I think it's time to accept that we live here. It's no use pretending any different." Susan said. Then she looked like she was trying to hide from something, and said "Pretend that you're talking to me."

"We are talking to you." Ed and I said together. To great minds think alike, they say. Susan rolled her eyes. Then all of a sudden Lucy jumped up exclaiming, "OW!"

"Hey! What was that for Ed?" I said because I felt a pain on my arm.

"Not funny, Ed!"

"I'm not even touching you!" Ed exclaimed.

"Ow! What is that!" Susan exclaimed standing up.

"Hold hands." She said. I was scared and so I twined my fingers with Ed's holding on tightly. The train in front of us seemed to be going a billion miles faster than it should be. Faster and faster, I began to get dizzy. Everything shook, some things broke, lamps swayed back and forth. Then a huge hole broke through the train stations wall. Still clinging onto Ed, the world around us seemed to fade away as we looked past us. Ahead of us, I saw water and sand. Then I realized we were in a cave. And the train station was gone. Everyone let their hands go, except Ed and I.

We walked out of the cave and onto the beach, smiling. We all smiled and ran after Lucy and Susan. We threw all of our book bags and scarves off. Ed and I running freely with our arms spread wide. I kicked my shoes off, as did Ed and we ran towards the water. Splashing playfully at each other, then I slipped and fell into the water. Ed hurried after me, but then I surfaced and pulled him down with me.

"Ed! Alice!" we heard them calling our names. I immediately looked up at the hills and mountains.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Ed asked.

"Where do you think?" I said playfully whacking him upside the head.

"Ouch, well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." We all looked up at the ruins spread across the hills thoughtfully.

**CHAPTER 2**

We walked along the hills and mountains, drying off as we did. Ed and I hand in hand. There were so many ruins; you couldn't really tell where they were from.

"Why does it all seem so familiar Ed?" I asked him.

"I don't know? It does seem like we have been here before."

"Who do you think lived here?" Lucy asked.

"I think we did." Susan said, picking up something from the ground.

"Hey, that's mine. From my chees set." Ed said.

"Which chess set?" I asked.

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley did I?" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Can't be?"

We ran after Lucy who stood in an open place with stone all around.

"Can't you see?" she said "Imagine walls. And columns there. A glass roof."

"Cair Paravel." Peter said.

**Chapter 3**

Ed and I searched around some more, finding fields of daisies and grass. Once, he picked me one and put it in my hair. I smiled at the thought and felt the petite flower in my hair. We stopped a t this one place where Ed said, "Catapults."

"What?" I asked.

"This didn't just happen," he said to me, "Cair Paravel was attacked."

He got up from the ground and held my hand as Peter walked over to one peculiar ruin. He moved some branches away and he and Ed pushed the stone wall away, revealing a door. Peter literally broke the door open. Then he ripped some of his shirt off and wrapped it around a stick lying on the floor. He looked up at Edmund saying, "I don't suppose you have any matches?"

"Would this help?" He said pulling out his torch.

"You might've mentioned that a bit sooner." Peter said while the rest of us tried to hold in our laughter.

Ed and I walked in first, holding hands, and he turned the torch on. We walked down a couple of stairs and then entered a huge room made purely of stone. We walked through a gate and into an opening.

"I can't believe it, it's all still here." Peter said looking around, followed by the rest of us. We all ran over to our chests' and opened them. My archery set! I looked over at Ed who wore a hug helmet, too big for his head. I laughed and banged him on the head. He laughed and pulled it off saying, "Yup, it still works!"

"What is it?" Lucy said to Susan.

"My horn, I must've left on my saddle the day we got back." She replied.

Peter opened his chest and pulled out his sword. Lucy looked sad.

"Everyone we knew, Mr. Tumnus and the beavers, they're all gone."

We all looked at each other silently.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on." Peter said.

**Chapter 4**

We walked out of the building with our stuff hanging from our sides, wearing new clothes we saw to soldiers about to drop a dwarf into the water, but I pulled out my arrows and bow, then I shot at them.

"DROP HIM!" Susan said.

They did as she told. They dropped the dwarf into the water. Peter and Edmund ran after him. Susan and I shot them overboard and peter saved the dwarf. Lucy untied him and I ran over to Ed who was pulling the boat to shore.

"Drop him! That's the best you could come up with?" the dwarf said. I had to laugh, it was true. The evil looking dwarf glared at me. I hid behind Ed, only to have him pull me next to him holding my hand.

"A simple thank you would suffice!" Susan said.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help!"

"Maybe we should've let them!" I said fiercely.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?"

"They're Telmarines. It's what they do," came the gruff reply.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Ed looked at me and I shrugged, thinking it out myself.

"Where've you been for the last few hundred years?" My heart skipped a beat. A hundred years?

"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy said with a grin. A bit of a long story?

All was still for a few seconds as the dwarf stared at all of us and then his gaze landed on our intertwined hands.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me, your it?" I raised an eye brow as Ed and I shared a look. "You're the kings and queens of old? And you're the world famous Queen Alice?" I nodded as Peter went forward.

"High King Peter the Magnificent," he held out his hand that the dwarf stared at it questioningly.

"You probably could've left out the last part," I said slowly and then saw the dwarf smile.

"Probably," he chuckled. Peter took his sword out of its cover and held it towards the dwarf.

"You might be surprised,"

"Oh, you don't wanna do that boy," the dwarf warned and Peter turned to us with a smile.

"Not me, him," Ed let go of my hand and took out his own sword as Peter offered his to the dwarf. The dwarf took the sword in his hand and the weight made his arm fall with it. Ed smirked at us. And then suddenly, the little man attacked and punched Ed right between his eyes, making me roll my eyes while Lucy shouted his name.

"Oh, you alright?" the dwarf said cooing as he charged at Ed, but a few jumps, blows and turns and Ed was pointing his sword at the unarmed little man.

"Bits of Fish sticks!" he said out of breath. "Maybe that horn worked after all,"

"What horn?" Susan asked.

**Chapter Five**

In the row boat, Ed and I sat close. The day was quiet and the trees were still.

"They're so still." Lucy said.

"There trees, what do you expect?" said the dwarf.

"They used to dance." I said, still clinging onto Edmund.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded."

"I don't understand how could Aslan let this happen?" I asked.

"Aslan? I thought he abandoned us when you long did."

"We didn't mean to leave you know." Peter said.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" The dwarf stated. I saw the sadness in Lucy's eyes. I went over to sit next to her. I rubbed her arm and asked if she was ok. She simply nodded.

After rowing on for a while, we finally landed onto a rocky beach. I jumped out of the boat followed by Lucy. I followed her as the others pulled the boat up to shore. Then right ahead of us, I saw a bear. I tapped Lucy on the shoulder and pointed to it. She smiled and walked over to it saying "Hello, there." The bear stood on its hind legs while Lucy talked to it saying "it's alright, we're friends." A concerned look crossed my face as she kept walking closer to it. Shouldn't the bear reply? But then the dwarf told us not to move. Lucy and I turned around only to find out that the bear was running towards us. Lucy and I ran as fast as our feet would take us, but all of a sudden, I fell. Susan pulled out her bow and arrow, while the bear towered over me roaring. I screamed and Edmund was telling Susan to shoot. The bear fell with a thud next to me; I turned around to see Trumpkin with a bow in his hand and Lucy, Peter, and Edmund running after me.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan said.

"I 'spect he was hungry." Trumpkin said.

Edmund helped me up and held me close to him. I was scared and in shock. The bear that almost killed me was dead, lying in front of me.

"Thank you." I said to Trumpkin.

"He was wild." Edmund said, still holding me.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter said.

You don't treated well log enough, that's what you become." Trumpkin said. "You may find Narnia a more savage place then you remember." He said pulling out a knife.

He chopped open the bear and I couldn't watch I hid my face in Edmund's shirt and cried my heart out.

**Chapter 6**

"I don't remember this way." Susan said as we walked through the rocky forest.

"That's the problem with girls. Can't carry a map in your heads." Peter said. I rolled my eyes and lumped over a rock, Ed trailing behind me.

"Probably because our heads have something in them, ever thought of that, Peter the magnificent?" I said only to hear Ed chuckle behind me. I smiled to myself.

"I wish he'd just listen to the DLF," Lucy muttered to Susan and climbing up on a rock, Ed helped me up and looked at the girls with a bold question mark on his face.

"DLF?"

"Dear little friend," Lucy threw Trumpkin a smile and Ed grinned at him while I smiled, going on ahead. Trumpkin looked unfazed.

"That's not all patronizing, is it?" he replied deadpan. I smiled.

"I'm not lost." Peter said to himself.

"No, you're just going the wrong way." I said playfully.

"You said the Telmarines are building a fort at Beruna, and the fastest way to get there is to cross the River Rush," Peter said with a deadpan expression.

"Well, unless I'm mistaken there's no crossing at River Rush," Trumpkin replied as much deadpan.

"That explains it then," Peter replied with a bossy tone. "You're mistaken," I smiled and climbed the rock Peter was on and followed him into the hole between the rocks.

I walked ahead, looking at the familiar, dole landscape before Ed put a hand in front of my waist, making me halt in my tracks just in time as I looked down the cliff, deep and shallow, the River Rush flowing down below, looking like a narrow strip of water.

"You see," Susan said with a know-it-all look on her face. "Over time, water erodes Earth's soil, carving deeper,"

"Oh shut up," Peter said before turning to us.  
"Well, we weren't lost," I realized he had a point. Ed turned to Trumpkin, asking, "Is there a way down?"

"Yeah, falling," Trumpkin replied.

"But we're not lost." Peter said.

"How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin asked.

"Rather that than walking." I said

Lucy stared at something intently across the gorge. I followed her gaze and I swear I caught a disappearing glimpse of gold.

"Aslan?" She said. "IT'S ASLAN!"

"Guys! It's Aslan! Over there!" I said turning around and pointing to the other cliff, then when I turned around, he was gone. Lucy and I shared confused looks.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Were not crazy." Lucy told him.

"He was there, He- he wanted us to follow him."

"There are a lot of lions in theses woods, just like the bear." Great Peter, bring up the bad moment.

"I think we know Aslan when we see him!" I said to Peter.

"Look, I am not gonna jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist."

"Last time, I didn't believe Lucy or Alice. I ended up looking pretty dumb." Ed said out of the silence. It was true. Well, at least someone believes us!

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter said.

"You weren't looking." Lucy said quietly.

"I'm sorry guys." He said walking away with Susan following him.

Ed stayed behind with us. He looked at Lucy and me intently and then motioned us to move on. I walked close to him and held his hand. We were quiet the rest of the way.

**Chapter 7**

Everyone took the other way to Beruna, but there was one little problem. The place was packed with Telmarines hammering away into large war machines. Deciding it was not a good way to go, we went back to the strip of River Rush and Peter decided to give us a chance.

"Is this where you think you saw Aslan?" he asked her gently though Lucy and I glared at him.

"I wish you'd stop acting like grownups, I don't think I saw him. I did." Lucy said

"I…am a grownup," Trumpkin said slowly and Ed and I shared a smile.

"It was right, over" I said, but suddenly I fell screaming wildly.

"Alice!" They all called when I landed on a surface. Lucy and I shared a look and we both said, "Here."

We walked down dozens of miles of terrain. The mountains were also a bit slippery and wet so we had to be careful. We finally made it down to the water and I tried to step on a rock but my foot landed in the water. I lost my balance and almost fell, only to have Ed catch me. I stood up strait and walked on.

"Let's camp here for the night." Peter said, and so we did.

I lied down on the soft grass next to Lucy and stared up at the stars. Soon enough everyone was asleep, or as I thought. I heard Ed calling my name.

"Alice, you awake?" He asked.

"If you want me to be." I said. He chuckled a bit, and then I heard footsteps. My eyes were still adjusting to the darkness. Someone lied down next to me, and when I felt warms arms wrap around me, I knew it was Ed. I scooted over a bit then I lay my head on his warm chest. His arms tightened around me.

"When was the last time we had time for ourselves?" he asked. I shrugged and yawned.

"I dunno, before school started?" I said and he chuckled, kissing my hair. I smiled to myself. And sooner or later I was asleep with him lying next to me, snoring softly along with the others.

**Chapter 8**

I woke up in the morning next to Edmund. I sat up from his arms around me to hear Lucy trying to wake Susan. I saw her get up, and so I followed, she looked like she was searching for something as I followed her through the woods. She looked up from behind some rocks and started to yell for Aslan but we were both taken down by sturdy hands. We turned around to find Peter. I let out a sigh of relief but he immediately put a finger to his mouth and pointed to a Minotaur walking slowly through the forest. Peter got up and pulled out his sword, and then all of a sudden it was met with another. A man was now fighting against peter. His sword got stuck in the tree and the teenaged boy went to grab it. Peter grabbed a rock and was about to throw it at the boy, but then Lucy and I jumped out of the shadows saying, "NO! STOP!"

Then we stood there, surrounded by centaurs and fauns. Name it and it was there. The boy raised his sword to Peter's neck and peter had a look of surrender on his face.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter said.

"Yes, and who are you?" the guy said.

"PETER!" We heard Susan call. Up came Susan, Edmund and Trumpkin. Ed stood by my side and asked if I was ok. I nodded in reply.

"High King Peter." Caspian said.

"I believe you called." Peter said.

"Yes, but, I thought you'd be older."

"Well, if you want we can come back in a few years-"

"NO! You're just, not exactly what I expected." His gaze falling on Susan. I got the tingly feeling and I giggled a bit and elbowed Ed who noticed too.

"Neither are you" Ed said breaking the silence. Because he would. Then a freakishly large, cute looking, mouse followed, saying,

"We have anxiously waited your return your majesty. Our hearts and swords are at your service." He said.

"Omigosh, he is so cute."

"WHO SAID THAT!" said the mouse.

"Sorry." said Lucy.

"Oh! Uh, your majesty with the greatest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more but fit for a knight of Narnia." The mouse said.

"Well, at least some of you come with a blade." Peter said.

"Yes indeed. And I have recently put it to good use. Securing weapons for your armies sire." The mouse said yet again.

"Good. Because we are going to need every sword we can get." Peter said.

"Well then," said Caspian, "you will probably be wanting yours back."

I chuckled with Ed a bit. Peter took the sword and walked away, rolling his eyes. Ed and I followed, holding hands tightly, like he never wanted to let go.

**Chapter 9**

I followed Ed while walking. I don't remember the last time I saw a centaur. They seemed so big now. We finally reached a big opening that was just grass. Ed and I went to take a look. I was getting tired and dizzy of looking at trees. But what lay just ahead was more amazing, it was Aslan's how. While we were walking in, lines of centaurs greeted us. They pulled out their swords and held them up into a sword arch. I smiled and thought about coronation day, and my second kiss with Edmund. I think it reminded him about it too, because he squeezed my hand playfully. I smiled up at him. We all walked in first, followed by Caspian and Reepicheep. Lucy and I smiled at the little centaur that held his sword lower than the others.

When we finally made it into the how, I saw the army working on swords and weapons. I stayed close to Ed so I wouldn't get lost. He knew how much I was interested in swords, so he reached for my hand.

"Peter," Susan called, "You may want to see this."

Peter, Caspian, Ed, and I went after Susan, walking into a hallway full of pictures carved onto the walls.

"That's us." I said, tracing my fingers on the old carvings.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked

"You don't know?" Caspian said, looking at our still faces. Ed and I looked at each other and shrugged.

Caspian grabbed a torch off the wall and led us through the hallway and into a large dark staircase that soon enough, led into a large stone room. We all stared at the fire, as it spread across the room. Ed and I looked at each other then looked back at the room. And there, in front of us, sat the broken stone table. _THE ONE AND ONLY STONE TABLE._

**Chapter 10**

I woke up in the morning next to Ed. I was in his room last night, being because I had so many night mares and it wasn't like I could sleep with Lucy anymore like we did when we were five years old. So I came to him. He obviously wasn't any better. My night gown was tangled in my legs and I moved them around to get them loose from bondage. I accidentally woke Ed up though. His hair was all messy from lying down on the pillow. I smiled at him and scooted over. He smiled at me and then started playing with my hair, gently running his fingers through it. I closed my eyes and smiled, then yawned and fell back to sleep in his chest.

There was a meeting in the room we were in last night. Peter was trying to figure out a battle strategy.

"That means the same men aren't protecting his castle."Peter said.  
"What do you suppose we do your majesty?" Reep asked.

"We need to…" Both Peter and Caspian said. I chuckled quietly with Edmund beside me and elbowed him saying, "I don't suppose you have any popcorn in your book bag?" Surprisingly, he did. We ate and watch death glares fly from Peter to Caspian.

"Our only hope is to strike them, before they strike us." Peter said.

"That's crazy; no one has ever taken that castle." Caspian said.

"There's always a first time." Peter said, not willing to give up without a fight.

"We do have the element of surprise." I said raising my hand, still chewing on popcorn, getting strange looks from Peter and Caspian.

"But we have the advantage _here_." Caspian fought back.

"If we dig in, we can hold them off indefinitely." Susan said. Peter shot her a glare.

"I for one, feel safer underground." One volunteered.

"I appreciated what you have done here. But this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb." Peter said.

"Yes, and if there's a swarm, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out." Ed joined in.

"We can collect nuts!" said a squirrel. I smiled. I was glad that someone was happy around here.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines!" Reep said sarcastically, "Shut up!"

"Gee, you're nice." I mumbled under my breath.

"I think you know where I stand sire."

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Peter asked the centaur.

"I will try." The centaur replied.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy said

"What?" Peter asked.

"We're all acting like there are only two options. Dying here, or dying there." Lucy said.

"I'm not sure you've really been listening Lu."

"NO! You're not listening! Or have we really forgotten who defeated the White witch, Peter." I said, siding with Lucy.

"I think we waited for Aslan long enough." Peter said, and with that, he walked away, saying nothing.

Later that night, I was having an argument with Edmund.

"Alice! You are not going!"

"I am! Whether you like it or not! Sometimes you need to know that you don't own me! I'm not a child who you can tell what to do anymore! I'm your girlfriend not your maid or, or your listener person!"

"You can be so stubborn Alice!"

"Oh! I'm the stubborn one now, am I?"

"Look, you're not going! And that's final!"

"NO! I'm going and that's final!" I said and then stomped out of his room.

"Alice! Wait!" I heard

"WHAT!" I snapped and turned to look at him.

"Look, it's too dangerous," he said.

"I know that," I snapped and he sighed in dejection.

"You are not going," his voice had authority, declaration, an order.

"But! Ed! I _will _be with you the whole time. What is the worst that can happen?"

"I can turn my back on you for a second and the next find you dead on the ground!"

"Ed," I said with softness in my voice, "you know that wouldn't happen."

"It could easily-"

"Ed." I said wrapping my arms around him, and then I felt his arms wrap around me. "I won't get hurt. I promise."

"Are you _sure _you want to go?"

"Positive." I said pulling back. He looked at me for a moment then talked.

"Alright, BUT! You have to stick with me."

"BOO YA!" I said and then ran, but then before I reached the room where Lucy was in, I turned back and kissed Ed. "thanks." I said. He smiled at me and then went to go talk about the battle plan.

**Chapter 11**

The battle strategy for me was easy, get in, kill bad guys, and get out. Well, at least form what I heard from Ed, that it what I am to do.

Ed and I flew in on griffons, and I promised I would keep my voice low. We landed on the top of the castle, quietly, not wanting to be seen. All we had to do was give a signal. Easy right? Wrong.

Once we landed, we tried to keep out of eyes sight. There was a guard just below us. Walking around the tower, the poor guard didn't even see it coming. The griffon picked him up with his claws, and we jumped down. Ed looked around to make sure there weren't any more guards. So far, so good. He took a step up, watching me at the same time to make sure I didn't move. I didn't. He pulled out his torch and flashed it on and off. The signal. Then I saw the others fly in on griffons. I stepped up, next to Edmund, my archery kit hanging around my back, and then we looked around, I saw about 10 guard placed inside the castle. Then I saw small little figure moving, I tapped Ed, saying, "There's Reep." He nodded in agreement.

Then, in came Caspian and Peter, hanging off the griffons. Caspian knocked down a guard and they flew on. I saw a guard just below us, he was pointing his arrow at Ed, because he saw the signal. He immediately fell to the ground. _Susan, _I guessed. Phew, Susan and peter landed, good. We saw action everywhere, yet it was still quiet. Ed and I started getting bored, so I sat and he started flipping his torch, smiling down at me.

"Show off." I said, chuckling a bit.

Then all of a sudden we heard a load cry coming from inside the castle, I shot up and Ed was so startled his grip loosened on the torch. We looked over the edge and watched it fall, and then we looked at each other. Not good, not good, not good! Then we turned around to see a guard walking out of the door. He found the torch and turned it on, getting blinded by the light. Then, bells rang and the man started waving around the light.

"Ed," I whispered, "They're gonna think it's the signal!"

So he jumped down from the window thingy and I followed after him. The soldier started attacking Ed. Just below, I heard peter yelling, "NOW ED NOW! SIGNAL THEM!"

"A little busy right now, Pete!" He replied. So I decided to help. I tapped the soldier on the shoulder "Excuse me?" I said he turned around, and then I punched him right on the nose, making him fall down. Then, another two soldiers came out; I pulled out a dagger from my side and started fighting him off. Ed fighting the other. We finally got them to the ground and then Ed looked at me, "Come on, Alice!" I ran to him and grabbed his hand, running along with him, looking back constantly. We stopped and then Ed looked at me, then at the torch.

"It's broken." He said in a quiet voice. I started pacing around, not knowing what to do. I snatched it from him and started banging it on my hand, it finally turned on, and I handed it back to him. He set off the signal. Just below us, the battle started, I looked up at Ed waiting for an order from him. He took my hand and dragged me onto a roof, pulling me up.

Below us, soldiers from the castle lined up, holding those weird contraptions that made an excuse not to use a bow and arrow. Edmund noticed too and slid down. I followed. The soldier fell off the balcony and then I heard Peter call, "ED! ALICE!" We turned and noticed about four soldiers lined up in a row, arrows ready. They pointed at us, and then all I remember is Ed pushing me and him into a room and slamming the door shut with his foot. I felt his arms wrap around me as the soldiers on the other side tried to open. I stuffed my face into his armor, not caring how uncomfortable it was. And I cried, I don't know why, but I just cried, probably regretting coming.

"I'm scared." I told Ed.

"I know, but we have to go, I think there are some stairs over here." He said comforting me.

I got up and he grabbed my hand. We walked up the dark stair way, trying to find a way out. We finally did. Ed opened up the door, first checking to see if anyone was on duty. He came back and took my hand showing me the way out, and then shutting the door from behind us. He locked the door with his torch and then he looked over the balcony edge. I heard the door getting kicked on from the other side, I held onto Ed's arm and he turned around as the soldiers came out. The soldier fell dead to the ground.

I just looked at Edmund and he grabbed my hand and ran hearing, "FALL BACK!" we ran down flights of stairs, followed by others. We kept running, I felt my hand slipping out of Ed's, but then he immediately gripped on it harder. We ran and fought at the same time, and I was pulling out arrows and stabbing them into the bad guys. Then, all of a sudden, Ed and I were caught at a dead end. Soldiers came out of the door and we stood frozen. Edmund immediately put me in front of him holding onto me tightly, and then all I remember is us falling backwards, through the sky. I knew what he was doing. Then we landed on the griffons back and I clung tightly onto Ed, stuffing my face in the back of his armor shirt. Then we flew out, retreating.

I looked back watching everything going so fast as tears sprung from my eyes. Arrows shooting at the Minotaur that stood so bravely, holding onto the gate. He fell dead to the ground, closing off anyway of getting out. I watched helplessly as fauns and centaurs were left behind. I turned my face back into Edmunds armor, holding on tightly, not wanting to look back at my new friends, hopelessly dying. For Narnia.

**Chapter 12**

I woke up, still on the griffon as Edmund slightly shook me to wake me. I sat up looking at him, his eyes a bit teary. He looked at me and said,

"We are going to land, walk the rest of the way, poor guys tired." He said patting the griffon. I nodded and soon enough, we landed. Ed got off first, and then he helped me down. Once my feet touched the ground, I felt a pain rush through my ankle, and I lost balance. Luckily, Ed caught me. He looked down at me having a scared look on his face. I told him I was ok and then stretched my leg, making it feel a bit better. We walked with the rest of what was left of the army, finally reaching Aslan's How.

When we finally reached the How, I saw Lucy and the others walking out. I walked as Edmund held my waist. He was so tired he almost fell asleep on my shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder and he looked down at me gently. He kissed my head. Peter and Caspian started fighting again. I was really getting tired of them, always arguing, bla bla bla.

"STOP!" I yelled realizing that Trumpkin was hurt. Ed helped me get him down from the centaur. Lucy rushed over immediately, holding her cordial in her hands. We set him down on the ground as we watched helplessly; I stuffed my face in Ed's shoulder, crying a bit.

"What are you all standin' round for?" Trumpkin asked, "Telmarines will be here soon enough."

I smiled and looked up at Ed who was smiling as well.

**Chapter 13**

Ed and I walked into the How, hand-in-hand, As soon as I set foot over the threshold, I immediately knew something was wrong. And then I heard it.

A shriek, like a battle was in progress. So Edmund and I made a run for it.

I heard the vague sound of clanging and someone talking softly. I followed Ed, running as fast as I could and the sight of it made me halt in my tracks.

There was a freakishly strange looking wolf, trying to do its best to catch Ed's flesh who obviously had the upper hand. Nikabrik lay there dead while Lucy and Trumpkin stared at each other, shocked. But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was Peter with an outstretched hand towards a woman frozen in ice, the White Witch, who had a hand out. Peter cut his own palm with his sword and panicked, I looked at Ed who was running towards the back of the ice.

"Ed!" I screamed after him and less than a minute later, the ice shattered. And Ed appeared after from behind it, staring blankly at Peter, sweating heavily.

"I know," his voice was calm and low. "You had it sorted."

I ran over to him. His eyes were blank and I know why. He had once known the White Witch. Brings back bad memories. He stopped in my tracks and stared at me, holding his head as if his thought would make his mind explode.

"Hey," I said in my softest voice, "you ok?"

"I- I" he said and then he suddenly looked dazed and lost his balance. I grabbed hold of him and looked into his eyes. I threw one of his arms around my shoulder and said,

"Come, you need to rest." And he nodded.

We walked over to where he and I took breaks, to have some "alone" time. I set him down on one of the long seats and then ran to get some rags and water. I came back and saw him lying down, staring blankly at the ceiling. I walked over and set the bowl on the table closest to us. I grabbed the rag and wet it, finally setting it on Ed's forehead.

"You ok?" I asked. He just looked up at me and then sat up on the couch, taking off the rag.

"Hey, you need to rest." I told him

"You do too." He said back. Relief washed over me, I was glad to hear him talk. He scooted over and patted the spot next to him so I can lie down too. I did as he told.

We lied there, in silence, not having any disturbances as we slept. I woke up for a tiny bit, and saw Ed, sleeping quietly next to me. I smiled and snuggled back into his shirt, taking off my shoes and thinking of all the good times we had last year in Narnia. I felt my eyes get heavy and soon enough, I was asleep with him.

**Chapter 14**

When we woke up, I heard a loud commotion going on. I sat up immediately and noticed that Ed was no longer beside me. I stood up and grabbed my shoes, slipping them on then standing back up and searching the room for Edmund. I heard quiet footsteps behind me. I turned hoping it was Edmund, but instead it was the child centaur. He bowed half ways and told me,

"King Edmund told me to tell you that he didn't want to wake you so he went upstairs." The boy said.

"Thank you, kind sir." I said and I ruffled his hair and walked out.

I walked to the top of the How, searching for Ed, then I found him, standing with Caspian, Peter, and Lucy. They were all looking ahead. Then I saw it, a Telmarine army. I walked Next to Ed and slipped my hand in his, holding on tightly.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked him.

"I was, until _they _came."

"Ditto." I said. He held my hand for reassurance. I looked down and saw the murderous faces of the Telmarines. I shuddered and Ed held me.

"There's so many of them." I said, clinging onto Ed.

"Come on, we need a plan." Ed said, and we walked inside together.

In the meeting room, we were going over what to do. I sat next to Ed, leaning my head on his shoulder as he rubbed circles in my back.

"That's our next plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest forest alone!" Trumpkin said.

"It's our only chance!" Peter fought.

"And she won't be alone." said Susan.

Trumpkin walked up to where Susan and Lucy were standing.

"Haven't you had enough of this dying already?" he asked Lucy.

"Nikabrik was my friend too," said the Badger, "but he lost hope, Queen Lucy hasn't, and neither have I."

Reepicheep pulled out his sword and crossed it over his chest saying, "For Aslan." As did a bear that was in the room as well. "Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin said.

"No, we need you here." Lucy said back.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Peter said.

Caspian stood up and told us about Miraz and how he has to rule if he's king. Ed and I just sat there through the whole thing, and I swear, I almost fell asleep.

"Ed." Peter said.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"You will send a letter to the other camp, telling them of what I plan to do." Peter said.

"What? No!" I said sitting up from Ed's shoulder.

"Alice," Ed said to me, "We have no choice."

"But what if you get caught? What if they take you as a slave? What if-"

"I'll be fine. I promise." He said to me. "Come on, let's go get ready."

I obeyed standing up with him. We walked over to the armor room, and I helped Ed put his armor on. When he was ready, he took my face in his hands, saying,

"Don't go wandering off, now will you?" I nodded in agreement not to.

"Promise me you'll be safe." I said putting my face in the crook of his neck as he wrapped me in a hug.

"I promise." He said then I looked up, and he gave me a kiss.

He walked out of the room, leaving me behind, trying not to cry.

**Chapter 15**

Edmund came back safely. I was glad, he said a little _too _glad. I helped him prepare for battle, and before he walked out, he gave me, yet another kiss.

"Be safe now, will you?" I said, fixing up his armor. "Don't get hurt like last time."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." He said kissing my forehead, then walking out with peter.

I ran to get my archery set, and then up to the top of the How, where all the archers will be. There was a lot of commotion going on outside. People and creatures shouting, and then the evil Telmarines came into view. I shuddered again. Then I looked down, watching Ed and Peter walking up to the arch thingy. When peter walked into the fighting area, I got the chills. Miraz was wearing a helmet shaped as his ugly face. It scared me a bit. The whole crowd stood still and quiet as they circled each other. Then they both plunged at each other, clanging their swords together. I watched, still, from above

I decided to go back in the How, because I didn't want to see the battle. I stayed in the how for a while, crying a bit, but then I heard,

'They shot him! Treachery!'

I leapt to my feet and looking at the entrance to go out, I understood.

_War._

**Chapter 16**

I walked downstairs, below the How, and into where most of our recruits were waiting to be told what to do. I saw Caspian ride in on his horse, and I grabbed a sword and sheathed it. I jumped onto his horse holding on tightly to him. We rode through the underground part of the How counting loudly. When we got to ten, Caspian yelled loudly,

"NOW!" and with that, all the centaurs, Minotaur's, and fauns brought their clubs and swords to the dirt pillars.

We finally made it out, Caspian knocking down any Telmarine we saw, while I searched for Ed and Peter. I saw Ed jump on a horse, riding towards us, and ripping through the enemy. He finally caught up to us and then I yelled to Caspian,

"Thanks for the ride!" Then I stood up on the horse and jumped onto Ed's horse.

"You're crazy, Alice!" Ed yelled at me.

"You gotta love me!" I yelled back, slashing through an enemy soldier.

"Could you slow down a bit, Pevensie?" I snapped for the millionth time, as Ed effortlessly shot a batch of Telmarines down.

"If we slow down, we'd lose, won't we?" he replied, not bothering to look at me as he shot down two more. The battle was going great, until Peter realized something…I wonder what it was, but then he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Retreat, back to the How," we halted to a stop, and pulled the horse back towards the stony opening, I burying my face into the back of Ed's armor, feeling a bit queasy.

We were inches from the opening of the How, when a large stone aimed from one of the catapults soared over our heads and jammed itself into the entrance.

Ed halted to a stop in front of the blocked entrance, but I also had an unclear idea that we were losing. He pushed both of us off the horse, making me start slicing through the enemy again, following behind with a raised sword ready to kill anyone.

Ed panted with effort, my hands tired with all the sword raising and occasional attacking. When was this going to be over? Then I saw Susan hanging off of the How, Trumpkin holding her up. She landed safely on the bricks below her.

Ed took my hand and dragged me towards Peter and Caspian. We stood in a line and unsheathed our swords, and we ran towards the enemy, knocking down anyone in sight. I stayed close to Ed. Slicing and punching through the crowd. I pulled out some of my arrows and stabbed them into the Telmarine soldiers. Not so much Queen Alice the Loving, now am I?

They didn't stop coming!

"Ed! They won't stop coming!" I said to Ed.

"Stay close!" He yelled back.

Everything around us seemed to go in a slow motion, moving slowly as the battle raged on. I looked around, I saw Caspian fall, then Peter had a slash through his face, I turned to look at Ed, and he has too many scars already.

Then, the trees surrounding the How suddenly vibrated as if brought to life, and then, it was just pure racket. The trees started beating up that Sopespian guy and his army, causing them to be puzzled. _Lucy _was the only thought I had in mind. I was thankful to have a stop and relax for a while. I saw the trees take down all the catapults, and crush them as if the trees had enemies too.

I stood next to Edmund, as he took my hand; I felt a sense of relief wash over me. Then finally, peter shouted

"FOR ASLAN!" and off we ran, straight towards the enemy.

"Retreat to the bridge!" Sopespian bellowed, backing out, almost shielding his head against the poking trees. Eh, coward.

The chaos was immediately brought towards the river. And there, stood Lucy, as brave as she could get. She looked pretty intimidating for herself. She pulled out her dagger, smiling with a determined look. Then out came Aslan. Wait what? ASLAN!

Sopespian yelled and almost immediately at the same time. As they went across, Aslan roared, making Sopespian stop only to have the bridge ripped in two by a large water man. I clung onto Ed, hoping that he was on _our _side. The water man threw the Telmarines off the bridge, yup, he's on our side. Then, all of a sudden, the bridge broke, splitting into pieces. I stared up in awe, still holding Ed's arm, as the water literally ate Sopespian. And in seconds, the battle was over.

**Chapter 17**

The Telmarine soldiers retreated, giving up their weapons. I limped as Ed helped me across the water, finding Aslan and Lucy. Peter and Susan looked at Aslan guiltily. Then, we all kneeled down to him.

"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia." He said. Peter, Ed, Susan and I stood, Caspian still on the ground.

"All of you." He said, Caspian looked up saying,

"I don't think I'm ready."

"It's for that very reason, I know you are." Aslan said.

Caspian stood up with the rest of us, then, all of a sudden, we saw Reep's mice, caring him in a small hammock thing. He looked injured. Lucy gave him some of her cordial liquid. Reep stood up, thanking Lucy, then shocked that he was standing in front of Aslan. He turned around and noticed he lost his tail.

"Perhaps, a drop more?" Reep asked Lucy.

"I don't think it does that." Lucy said.

"You could have a go?" He said.

"It becomes you well, small one."

Ed and I watched as Reepicheep's tail reformed. I smiled and elbowed Ed, noticing that he saw too. We laughed a bit. Then he asked where Trumpkin was. Aslan roared on his face and Lucy asked,

"Do you see him now?"

**Chapter 18**

We rode through the town, me on the same horse as Edmund, as the people of Narnia threw flowers our way, celebrating that the war was over.

That night, Ed and I slipped through the crowds and went to his balcony outside his room. I slipped my shoes off and sat on the edge of his balcony with him, dangling my feet off the edge and watching the fireworks fly through the sky. I smiled to myself and leaned my head on his chest, having him kiss my head. _Why can't it always be like this?_ I thought to myself. I felt my eyes get heavy and soon enough I was asleep.

**Chapter 19**

I woke up in the morning, in my own bed. I smiled knowing that poor tired out Ed had to bring me to my room. I cleaned myself up and got into a dress that was the only plain one I could find. I slipped my flats on and ran out of my room and into the hallway, running to Lucy's room. It was a typical morning, because I usually wake up to go talk to her. We _are _still friends after all.

I ran outside of the castle to go find Ed. I was in a strangely happy mood this morning. I gave up looking around the huge castle for Edmund, so I just sat in the courtyard, looking over the stone railing, down to the city. Just below me, shops were opening and children danced through the streets, running and spreading their arms wide as if they were flying. Now that I think about it, I miss my griffon.

Later on, Aslan held a town meeting. I finally found Ed. I walked up to the Pensives' and I slipped my hand into Ed's. He smiled and looked down at me.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you all over." I asked him, acting out demanding voice.

"Same question for you missy." He said back to me. I smiled.

Aslan talked about our world, asking the crowd if anyone wanted to go. Three people agreed, then all of a sudden the tree behind us made an untwisting motion and then a hole formed in the trunk, the people in the crowd gasped as the three people disappeared through the tree.

Reep volunteered to bring some of his mice through, but Peter walked up to Aslan saying,

"We'll go."

"We will?" Ed and I asked together.

"Come on, our times up." Peter said sadly. "After all, were not really needed here anymore." He handed Caspian his sword.

"I will look after it until you return." He said, looking determined to keep his promise.

"I'm afraid that's just it," Susan said, all eyes turned to her, "We're not coming back."

"We're not?" Lucy echoed, looking at Susan in disbelief.

"You three are, I mean I think he means you three." he looked at Aslan who smiled and started a whole speech on how all things have their time, but I couldn't hear a word of it.

"But why?" I asked "Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. They have learned what they can from this world, now it's time for them to live in their own."

"It's alright guys," Peter said, "it's not how I thought it would be, but, it's alright. One day you'll see too."

He took Lucy by the hand and Ed took mine, walking along to our new friends. My griffon was sitting there, looking sad. I ran over to him, giving him a huge hug.

"I'll be back to have some more adventures soon. I promise." I whispered in his ear. He nodded in reply. I ran back to Edmund, slipping my hand in his. He smiled at me, knowing that we would be going back together. I watched as Lucy hugged Trumpkin.

Then Susan kissed and hugged Caspian, then Lucy said,

"I'm sure when I'm older, ill understood."

"I am older and I don't think I _want _to understand." Ed said and started quietly chuckling. I elbowed him in the ribs. He sent me a death glare. Peter tried hard not to laugh. Susan walked back to us, but just before we left, I ran over to Aslan, and I gave him a bear hug.

"Goodbye my dear one." He said. I smiled and walked back to Edmund, twining my fingers with his. We were the first to get back to Finchley, hand in hand, then I turned and I couldn't see our friends anymore. I felt a tear stream down my face, only to have Ed wipe it away. I smiled up at him, knowing that I didn't lose him. We will be going back after all.

The train in front of us stopped, and then the doors opened. We all stood there, then this one boy walked on saying,

"Aren't you coming Phyllis?" the guy said. I shot Susan a smirk and she smirked back. We grabbed our stuff and walked onto the train.

"Do you think there's any way to get back?" Ed asked while searching through his book bag, "I left my new torch in Narnia.

"Edmund!" I groaned and the rest started laughing.

Now were back to the beginning, but everything's changing, but it's not like it hasn't been that way before.

There was really no need to say goodbye.


End file.
